1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agent, containing N-sulphenylated benzenesulphonamides, for the protection of materials.
2. Background Information
The use of N-fluorodichloromethylthio compounds in the protection of materials, for example as industrial preservatives, is disclosed in DE-AS (German Published Specification) No. 1,238,139, in Angew. Chem., 76, page 807 (1964) and in Holz als Roh- und Werk-stoff, 35, (1977) 233 to 237. Although the N-fluorodichloromethylthio compounds disclosed in the publications mentioned, such as N,N-dimethyl-N'-phenyl-N'-(fluorodichloromethylthio)-sulphamide (dichlofluanid), N-fluorodichloromethylthiophthalimide (fluorfolpet), 1,3-(bisdichlorofluoromethylthio)-benzimidazolone and N,N-dimethyl-N'-(4-tolyl)-N'-(fluorodichloromethylthio)-sulphamide, are suitable for use in the protection of materials by virtue of their microbicidal action, they do not always give satisfaction in their mode of action, for example in timber preservatives. Thus, for example, dichlofluanid, mentioned above, has the disadvantage that it is very sparingly soluble in the formulating agents customary for timber preservatives, which results in large amounts being required for formulation in order to apply the required amount of active compound to and/or in the timber.
The use of N-fluorodichloromethylthio compounds, such as the use of N-sulphenylated benzenesulphonamides (see appropriate formula in Example 4), in plant protection agents having a fungicidal action is also disclosed in DE-AS (German Published Specification) No. 1,193,498.